A Last Gasp
by Nott123
Summary: He pushed open the large metal door and there it lay in front of him, his final foe.


If you ever have the misfortune to walk

through that path, you would want to

scream.

Its not a choice but a need. Everything

with a mouth will scream. Even the ones

without it will feel the desire. They have

no mouth but they must scream.

Everything wants to at the end of the

world. Everything except him.

He covered his face with a cloth to shield

from the blowing sand of the endless

desert. The once mighty city stood

before him like a false oasis. One could

call it a mirage but it was all too real. He

entered the city through the front gate.

Once, even the rich needed an invitation

to visit the city which was the cultural

capital of an era. But now, no one was

left to invite him. And so, he walked the

streets alone. If you closed your eyes

you could almost hear the once busy

streets. He didn't need to. If he desires it,

he can see a time when the city was

filled with souls and not empty shells.

Now, his only companion was his sword.

He named it 'chronos'a millennia ago

when he first started his work. But now,

his responsibility was almost finished.

He was born with the world and will die

along with it. He could finally do so

peacefully after his final task is done and

it lay up the street in the town's castle.

He walked to his final destination with

solemn determination. Empty buildings

lay on both his sides. There were once

artists filled with inspiration who ran

along those streets filled with false

confidence that their work would survive

the reaches of time. But nothing really

lasts forever. The cheerful chatter of the

school children whose education was

wiped away due to Mars' fury rang in his

ears. But war wasn't the cause of the

town's downfall. It was because time

passed through it. But nothing destroyed

the town's soul. At least until his final job

lay unfinished.

He came upon the town's commons

where he noticed the marks left by

something as it was the only place that

had some heart in it. It was the only

place where someone could be calm.

Grass grew through the cracks on the

street and statues were still in its original

form. He destroyed them and resumed

his journey through the town. When the

castle was finally visible, it became clear

that it was the only thing that was not

destroyed. He climbed the steps which

centuries of artists, sculptors,

philosophers and the like too climbed.

He pushed open the gigantic metal door

and entered the room.

"Oh dear, have you finally come to slay me?" asked a voice from the floor above.

"Welcome, the eternal one, purifier of kingdoms.

The title of slayer does not interest me. The curse of immortality, the legacy of this kingdom must live on.

You have done quiet enough. Now have your rest."

The final struggle of man against time thus began

Author notes

Please find faults in my work as much as you can so i can fix them:).

This is my first post on fan fiction so, I'm not experienced in its rules and regulations and I'm very sorry if I'm breaking anything. So, if I'm doing anything wrong please tell me as soon as possible as i don't want to repeat the same mistake.

Now, about the story-

I loved the Lothric and Lorian boss battle so much that it got stuck in my head for weeks and this story was the result. I didn't connect it too much to dark souls and is only loosely based on it. I was torn on whether to publish it in misc or in dark souls and finally settled on the latter. It's really dark souls esque and this was basically my take on its central theme of the decay of man.

I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart that the final dialogues in the story is similar to the dialogue in the start of the boss battle.I didn't know what to put in there so i watched the battle on YouTube and the sentence could be directly applied to my story by just changing the nouns and i got soo attached to it that i couldn't bring my self to completely change them. I edited them as much as possible and i hope you forgive my act of plagiarism.


End file.
